wae, oppa?
by Kim N Wookielf
Summary: Sebenarnya ini curhatan saya yang galau gara-gara moves like jaggernya Ryeowook oppa. all story is your own pov. enjoy!


**ALL STORY IS YOUR OWN POV.**

**#**

Aku disini, duduk di salah satu kursi penonton di tengah-tengah lautan biru safir. harusnya hal ini jadi hal luar biasa, tapi aku benci apa yang aku lihat. aku melihat setiap detik dari solo performnya, dan aku tau jika dia tau aku melihatnya. tapi ia tetap membiarkan yeoja berbaju seksi itu meraba perutnya yang rata. dengan santainya ia memembiarkan yeoja itu menari diatasnya. aku benci itu. aku berpikir tentang 'profesionalisme'. tapi aku membencinya! sangat membencinya! dia itu milikku. tapi sekarang, fansnya akan berpikiran vulgar tentangnya. berimajinasi untuk dapat merabanya juga. aku beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan menghentak-hentak meninggalkan gedung, jengkel akan pikiranku sendiri. aku sudah keluar dari pintu gedung sesaat sebelum musik didalam benar-benar berhenti dan teriakan elf menggema di seluruh ruangan. aku mengabaikan pesan darinya sebelum show dimulai. pesan untuk menemuinya setelah solo performnya. aku membanting pintu mobilku keras-keras berusaha menghilangkan kesal dan cemburu. lalu bayangan tangan yeoja tadi kembali masuk di pikiranku dan aku langsung membenturkan kepala ke stir, menghidupkan mesin lalu melaju kencang menuju apartemenku.

**#**

"where are you?" sms dari Ryeowook. aku masih kesal, tanpa kubalas kubanting hpku keatas kasur, jauh. aku yakin dia akan menelponku. 5 menit kemudian, hpku berdering. ringtone khusus yang familier. aku beranjak malas, meraih hp, dan mengangkatnya. bagaimanapun, aku suka suaranya di telepon.

"hm?" ujarku malas.

"kamu dimana?"

"kamarku"

"backstage sekarang, kumohon. aku tidak punya banyak wak...tunggu. apa kau bilang? kamar? bagaimana kamu bisa ada disana?"

"aku pulang lebih awal"

"wae? ada apa?"

"aku merasa tidak terlalu baik" bohongku. setidaknya aku tidak akan curhat kalo aku cemburu. toh dia akan tau dengan sendirinya.

"oh, Tuhan. minumlah obat, aku akan kesana setelah show" ujarnya panik.

"gwenchana, oppa gak perlu datang. mungkin aku cuma butuh tidur" aku tidak ingin dia disini sekarang. lagipula aku tau dia akan sangat lelah setelah show usai.

"baiklah. telpon aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. cepat sembuh, sayang"

"ne, gomawo oppa" klik. aku memutuskan sambungan. aku menghempaskan diri di kasur, menerawang langit-langit kamar. lalu bayangan di show tadi tergambar jelas disana. aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. perlahan, air mata meleleh dari sudut mataku. tak lama, aku terisak. rasanya beribu ton udara menyesaki paru-paru, membuatku sesak. wae, oppa?

**#**

aku terbangun dan langit diluar sudah gelap. aku menghapus sisa air mata yg sudah kering di pipiku, lalu mengecek hp. 5 sms 3 misscall. semua dari Ryeowook.

_"show is over, do u need something?"_

_"feel better? i wanna see u, i miss u already"_

_"i'll go to your apartment, is it ok?"_

_"why not answer my call? are u sleeping?"_

_"call me if you're awake and feel better. saranghae~^^"_

dadaku kembali sesak. aku tersenyum membaca pesan-pesan itu, sedih. aku terbangun, tapi aku tidak merasa lebih baik. jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak menelponnya. lagipula, ini sudah tengah malam. dia pasti sudah tidur karena kelelahan. aku membuka twitter lalu mengetik _'not feeling good after the show. i feel terrible'_ dan mengirimnya. tak beberapa lama setelah twitku terkirim, ponselku meneriakkan ringtone familiar. Ryeowook.

"yo_"

"kamu udah bangun? kenapa gak telpon?" ujarnya cepat.

"oppa masih bangun? aku pikir oppa udah tidur"

"belum, aku menunggu telponmu. aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

"mianhae. kau harus tidur, sekarang"

"ani. aku ke apartemenmu sekarang"

"jangan datang! kau harus istirahat. pikirkan show besok" ucapku lalu tiba-tiba menyesal, karena bayangan dirinya dan yeoja itu kembali menghantui pikiranku. aku sibuk menghela pikiran itu dan mengabaikan ryeowook di ujung lain telepon.

"chagiya? kau masih disana?" ujarnya menyadarkanku.

"ne, ne. aku masih disini. kau harus tidur sekarang, kumohon"

"permohonan ditolak. aku ada didepan pintu apartemenmu sekarang"

"APA? DIDEPAN PINTU? APA YANG OPPA LAKUKAN!" teriakku sambil berlari kearah pintu dan membukanya. kulihat dia disana, dengan wajah tampan polos tanpa make up yang tersenyum, tapi jelas terlihat lelah. rambut merahnya sudah lemas membuat poninya jatuh di dahi menutupi matanya sedikit, membuatnya kembali terlihat seperti Ryeowook-ku, ya milikku. belum aku sempat melihat baju yang ia kenakan, dia menghambur memelukku.

"aku merindukanmu. aku khawatir. aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja" ujarnya lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. aku balas memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya.

"maaf membuat oppa khawatir, aku hanya belum merasa lebih baik"

"ya aku tau. karena itu aku kemari agar kau merasa lebih baik" ujarnya dan itu menusukku. _'kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kau tak datang, karena dengan adanya kau disini membuatku mengingat semuanya, oppa'_ pikirku. tak sanggup menahan air mata, aku kembali membenaman wajahku didadanya dan menangis disana, lama.

"ne, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang" ujarku pelan dari dadanya. "dan kupikir Leeteuk oppa dan Yesung oppa akan membunuhku jika mereka tau kau kemari" lanjutku sambil mengangkat wajah, setelah sebelumnya mengatur nafas dan suaraku agar kembali normal. ia mencubit hidungku pelan.

"mereka tidak akan membunuhmu. mereka tidak ingin kehilangan sang eternal magnae" katanya lalu terkekeh geli. "apa kau tak akan menyuruhku masuk?" lanjutnya sambil melongok kedalam.

"tidak akan. aku menyuruhmu pergi pulang. aku ingin kau beristirahat" ujarku kejam.

"aku menolak untuk pulang. aku ingin bersamamu"

"terserah kau saja. aku akan memasak sesuatu, aku tau oppa belum makan malam" aku meninggalkannya di ambang pintu, lalu kudengar pintu ditutup dan kurasakan dia mengikutiku ke dapur.

**#**

kami baru saja selesai makan dan sekarang duduk di sofa depan sambil menonton tv. ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku, lalu aku memeluknya dari samping. sepertinya dia asik menonton, sedangkan aku asik dengan pikiranku sendiri. tiba-tiba aku meletakkan tanganku didadanya, lalu perlahan turun keperutnya sampai batas kausnya. tanganku menyusup ke balik kausnya, kuletakkan diatas perutnya yg rata. kurasakan otot-otot perutnya menegang, lalu kuelus perutnya pelan. tiba-tiba ia memegang tanganku dari luar kausnya. aku menengadah, menatap wajahnya yg menegang.

"jangan..." ujarnya lirih tertahan.

"kenapa? oppa tidak melarang yeoja itu saat dia melakukan gerakan-gerakan erotis padamu" kataku sambil tersenyum kecut, memandangnya tajam, menuduh.

"apa? jadi gara-gara itu kamu langsung pulang tadi?" suaranya masih tertahan

"pikirkan sendiri" sarkastik, lalu bergerak menjauh ke ujung lain sofa.

"ya! kau...cemburu?"

"untuk apa?" ujarku ketus.

"kau lucu saat cemburu" kudengar dia terkekeh geli. kenapa malah tertawa! menyebalkan.

"aku tidak cemburu!"

"..." kenapa dia diam? aku menoleh dan mellihat mimik mukanya berubah. ia menatap lurus kedepan.

"kau ingat saat aku bilang semua yang terjadi saat super show, itu untukmu?" katanya pelan. aku masih terdiam, membiarkannya melanjutkan.

"saat itu aku sungguh-sungguh. semuanya untukmu, termasuk solo performku"

"maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"aku ingin tau bagaimana kamu akan tetap bertahan disisiku"

"you know i will stay, forever. no matter what"

"aku tau, karena itu aku ingin kau membuktikannya. aku ingin melihatmu tetap disisiku setelah apa yg kulakukan diatas panggung"

"profesionalisme"

"kind of that"

"tapi kenapa harus kau? wae oppa?"

"aku tidak tau, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. itu pekerjaanku"

"tapi ini selalu kau. kau ingat lagu-lagu sebelumnya? insomnia dan blame it on the girls?"

"saat itu kau tak ada, aku melakukannya murni karena aku menganggap itu pekerjaan. dan kau juga tidak protes saat konser kry di nanjing" katanya menatapku, tersenyum menggoda.

"aku profesional" jawabku "dan kata siapa aku tak protes? aku protes dalam diam"

"oh. aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana Yesung hyung membaca pikiranmu"

"Yesung oppa? astaga. dia memberi taumu?"

"menurutmu?" pertanyaan yg lebih mirip pernyataan. lalu ia tertawa keras. aku menghembuskan nafas sebal. beraninya menggodaku!

"pulanglah, ini sudah terlalu pagi" kataku setelah melirik jam.

"bukankah aku bilang aku ingin bersamamu?"

"aku menolak. kau harus pulang dan tidur. aku tak ingin kau terlihat beler saat pers conference dan show besok"

"haha baiklah aku pulang. kau tidurlah aku tidak ingin tidak melihatmu di konser besok" aku hanya tersenyum. lalu beranjak mengantarnya kedepan pintu. ia memelukku dan mencium keningku sayang di ambang pintu lalu berbalik.

"oh ya soal konser besok" ujarnya sambil berbalik lagi menghadapku. "kau bisa menungguku di backstage" katanya.

"oke kupikir itu akan lebih baik. dan aku tak ingin yeoja itu menari diatasmu lagi. astaga, aku benci mengingatnya"

"baiklah. aku pulang, istirahatlah, chagiya. saranghae""

"ne, kau juga istirahatlah. nado saranghae oppa" kataku lalu memperhatikan punggungnya sampai ia menghilang di belokan. aku tersenyum, lega.

* * *

><p>this is it! ini sebenernya curhatan saya pas galau gara-gara solo perform moves like jaggernya Ryeowook oppa, dan sampe sekarang saya masih galau kalo liat video-video itu T_T<p>

mian saya malah publish cerita lain bukannya ngelanjutin 'I Stay With You, Forever' hehe. lagi sibuk dengan banyak ulangan dan tugas, jadi inspirasi gak dateng-dateng ke kepala saya. #dicambukinreaders. tapi saya usahakan updatenya ntar panjang dan memuaskan :D

and.. thank you for reading :)


End file.
